<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told you this would happen... by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623182">I told you this would happen...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Pining, Quote drabble, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn’t to say that Joe hadn’t been doing it for years. Stealing bites of Cherry’s ice pop on hot summer days, claiming it was melting and Cherry hadn’t been eating it fast enough. Or swiping the best parts of Cherry’s bento while eating lunch on the school’s roof -- despite having made it for him! -- claiming that he was a growing boy and he needed more calories than him.</p><p>So, yes, Joe had made a habit of sneaking bites of Cherry’s food for ages. But he was upping the ante as of late.</p><p>A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I told you this would happen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, @wildroserogue for once again requesting Matcha Blossom! I was hoping someone would request them again (I mean, I made <a href="https://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/643701880000741376/listen-im-going-to-write-a-fic-about-this-or">a post</a> about it, so thank you! haha)</p><p>#29 "I told you this would happen."</p><p>Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~ (Even though they kept making fun of me by quoting me. "I'm not going to write them until after the show is over." Yeah, yeah...I'm Weak, okay? haha)<br/>Anyway, please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakurayashiki ‘Cherry blossom’ Kaoru was no fool. He knew that Joe liked to push things -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>like Cherry’s buttons</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- to see how far he could get. It was his thing. Just as Cherry strove to advance his expertise in areas in which he was naturally gifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cherry’s efforts didn’t negatively impact others the way that Joe’s did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For example, most recently, Joe had been positively tormenting Cherry with his kleptoparasitism. To put it in layman's terms, he liked to steal Cherry’s food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t to say that Joe hadn’t been doing it for years. Stealing bites of Cherry’s ice pop on hot summer days, claiming it was melting and Cherry hadn’t been eating it fast enough. Or swiping the best parts of Cherry’s bento while eating lunch on the school’s roof -- despite having made it for him! -- claiming that he was a growing boy and he needed more calories than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yes, Joe had made a habit of sneaking bites of Cherry’s food for ages. But he was upping the ante as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s first offense had been during a work meeting. One of Cherry’s clients had taken him out to Joe’s restaurant as a thank you. And, when the man was distracted, Joe helped himself to a grape tomato. Right off of Cherry’s plate! During business hours! He was shameless, the oversized, over-muscled dolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed as though that was not enough, because it only got worse. Not while the restaurant was open, at least. But during a meeting with fellow ‘S’ skaters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Cherry had invited them over unannounced and with zero notice. And yes, Joe had provided food for all of them, free of charge. But during their meal, as Cherry was answering a question Snow had asked, Joe leaned in and took his bite of ravioli. Right off of Cherry’s fork!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity! The utter gall! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Cherry turned to bark at him, Joe just flashed a smug little grin, his stupid, dopey eyes shining with mirth. And against his will, Cherry’s heart skipped a beat. That great, imbecilic ape!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that was not the worst of it. No. Joe continued to test the boundaries with his brazen eating habits. And Cherry should have seen it coming. And, in a way, he did. At least they were alone this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late and Sia la luce was empty, the doors locked and only a few lights on. Joe was finishing up his order, his chef coat hung over the back of one of the chairs. He’d plated up the night’s special for Cherry, but hadn’t bothered to prepare anything for himself. Which led Cherry to believe that if he didn’t scarf down his food, he’d be putting himself at risk of once again being victimized by the hungry assailant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cherry did not inhale his food. That was crass and suited for someone more like his childhood friend. Still, something had to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat or do you plan on letting it go to waste?” Joe asked, breaking Cherry from his thoughts. “You know how I feel about food waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to finish,” Cherry lied, averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe chuckled. “Liar.” Damn him. “What’s wrong, Kaoru? Wanna share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry snapped his head up and grabbed for his plate, pulling it just out of Joe’s reach. “As if I would,” he bit, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Joe raised his hands in surrender, that stupid, smug little smile curving his lips. “If you say so.” He turned his head, not stopping until Cherry heard a satisfying crack, and then took a seat beside him. “Well, go on.” Joe placed his elbow on the counter and cradled his chin in his palm. “I would like to get out of here before dawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Cherry shot him a withering look -- though he should’ve known by now that Joe was immune -- and set his plate back down. He reached for a fork and picked up one of the perfectly identical potato dumplings, popping it into his mouth. “Mmm…” He couldn’t stop the sound that rose in his throat. They were delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, right?” Joe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Cherry hushed him, his eyes still closed as he savored the bite. “You’ll ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe snorted. “That good, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry ignored him and picked up another one. He’d had these before, he was sure. What had Joe called them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying my grandpa’s famous gnocchi,” Joe continued talking in that irritating way he always did when he knew Cherry was trying to concentrate. “How’s the pesto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. Instead, Cherry just continued eating. And soon, there was only one left on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Joe continued, “I didn’t really get to have any tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, there it was. He was going in for the kill. But that was just too bad. Because there was only one gnocchi left and it belonged to one, Cherry blossom. Cherry shifted his gaze toward Joe, making eye contact as he speared the final dumpling and making a show of swirling it around to capture as much pesto sauce as possible before bringing it up to his mouth. “That’s a shame,” he said and then wrapped his lips around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes grew comically large and Cherry would have laughed, if it wasn’t rude to do so with one’s mouth full. But then before he even had a chance to celebrate his victory, Joe was leaning forward, entering his personal space. He placed a hand on the back of Cherry’s head and drew him nearer, his lips brushing his before his tongue swept against them. Cherry opened his mouth on impulse and that was when Joe struck, curling his tongue around the gnocchi and stealing it right out of Cherry’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he chewed and swallowed, using his thumb to wipe some stray pesto from his lips. “You were right. They are good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry was still in a slight daze, but he quickly recovered, heating rising up his neck and spreading across his face to the tips of his ears. He sputtered, unable to properly form words. And Joe, the absolute, puffed up, idiotic…! He just...sat there! Smiling! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And deep down, Cherry had known this was coming. It had taken years, but Joe had finally…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you this would happen…” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, Kaoru?” Joe questioned, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, you’d better have made dessert, you damn gorilla!” he spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Joe grinned. “I might have a cake left in the cooler.” He stood up to get it and then paused. “But we’ll have to share.” He grinned again and Cherry did everything in his power not to look at his lips. His surprisingly soft, full lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go get it, would you?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have I mentioned that I absolutely love these two? Oh, I have? Good. Haha.</p><p>As always, please let me know what you thought with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr <a href="https://jubesy.tumblr.com">@jubesy</a> or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>